The Fool - TwoShot
by blueeyes1989
Summary: Loosely based off the song The Fool. Logan's fiance POV. One Shot.
1. I'm the Fool

This is a one shot loosely based off of the song "The Fool"

My name is Cleopatra Leanne Fitzgerald. I am the fiance of Logan Huntzberger, media mogul. We have been together 2 1/2 years but he is not truly in love with me. He is kind and sweet. He will make a great father one day. However, when we're in our bed at night, he doesn't hold me. He hasn't cheated on me physically, but his heart has never been mine. We are supposed to be wed in 3 weeks but I don't know if I can marry someone who doesn't love me.

Who does he love you ask? Rory Gilmore. Ace. 99. Reporter Girl. His one true love. I found out about her 1 1/2 years ago through Colin and Finn. We were at his Yale 5 year reunion and a few people came up and asked how she was doing. He managed to turn the conversation around without going into too much. The festivities ended and Colin and Finn came back with us to our penthouse. They thought I went to bed around 3 AM when I heard Colin ask if he'd heard from Reporter Girl. I listened carefully to see if he was cheating. He said no. He hasn't tried to contact Ace in about 2 years. I heard Finn ask if Cleo knew about 99. He said no. He wasn't going to break my heart by saying that he wasn't fully in love.

Skip forward to today. It's a gala for the US Top 50 Reporters and Journalists. I looked through the list and saw the name Lorelai Leigh Gilmore and knew this had to be the same one. We said hello to Mitchum and Shira and then separated our ways. I walked around and talked to some people I knew but then out of the corner of my eye I saw him talking to a beautiful brunette. I knew that it was her. I stayed back and saw Logan light up like I haven't seen. There was a happiness in his eyes that I couldn't give him. That's when I decided to talk to her after he left. I wasn't going to make a scene. I wasn't going to cry. I was going to see if she was as in love with him and he was with her.

"Rory Gilmore?" I asked the brunette.  
"Yes. How can I help you?" She replied

"You don't know who I am but you've probably heard of me. I'm Cleo Fitzgerald."  
"Oh." I think she knew who I was.

"Do you still love him." She knew who him was. She tried to hid it by saying this was the first time she's seen him since graduation.

"I know it is. I'm not here to accuse you of anything or place blame on you. I know that you're a good person and you'd never hurt anyone intentionally. I just want to know if you still love him." I asked calmly. "Before you say anything, just know he still loves you. He woke up one night a few weeks ago screaming Ace. I found out about you a while ago but I just blew it off thinking it would dissolve but it hasn't.

"I don't know." She replied. She looked down and I knew then it wasn't true.

"Can you find him and give him this for me? It's yours. Just like his heart and his friends and most importantly, him. I just borrowed him for a while. Tell him thank you while it lasted and I'm not mad. Tell him not to lose you again."

I gave her my engagement ring and walked away. I walked away from the love of my life, but I wasn't his.


	2. Logan's POV

**I'm going to make this a 2 shot. This is Logan's POV. It'll be a long chapter but this is the last one of the story!**

 **I don't own Logan, Rory, his parents, or friends. Only Cleo.**

* * *

Logan Huntzberger and Rory Gilmore. Those names run together as smooth as milk. They were college sweethearts. She's the one that got him to sit down and commit. He's the one who got her to open up and realize there is more to the world than Stars Hollow and books. Together, they saw how a girl who couldn't stand to be near a guy can fall deeply and madly in love. They discovered how pure and good love is when it's not controlled by family. His family didn't like her, her family didn't like him. They were a modern day Romeo and Juliet which is why Logan still can't figure out why she gave him her ring back. She said she loved him so much but she needed to find out who she was.

That was a two and a half years ago. That is me. Since then I've gone back to my wild ways. I'm in sunny California and living it up. Finn and Colin decided to join me here. I know I'm going to have to grow up but I'm going to live off my trust until I can't anymore. I was going to come to California and prove to the woman I love that I am worthy of her love. Now that she is gone I have no one to prove myself to. My family thinks I'm going to fail so I'll just prove they're right. I knew that one day I would get a call, beckoning me back to the east coast. That call came today. My father called and said that there is an open position at the Providence Journal. I knew that Rory wasn't going to be there so I decided to go and start my career. Maybe my mom has a trophy wife picked out for me already. Once she gets that, I won't be able to sleep around like I did when I was younger. I will have to be in a *gulp* relationship again. I swore off the 'R' word once she broke my heart. I don't ever want to feel that pain again. I almost called her. Too many times to count. I wanted to tell her that I would move to where she was and be with her but I couldn't. Now it's been a year and a half. I know she's making waves. I have her on google alert so I can see anytime she's mentioned anywhere in the world. My friend Hugo set her up to be a reporter with Senator Barack Obama and she's created big waves with her articles. Last I knew the New York Times made her an offer. I don't know if she took it though. So I'm on a plane back to Providence, RI. My father has already secured me a 2 bedroom apartment and it has what I need to survive. One condition of my return is that I used my paycheck to pay my bills and my father will pick up the rent.

I arrived back to the east on Monday and my mother requested my presence at dinner on that Friday. I am to dress my absolute best. That means she has my wife picked out. She will have to do. I don't think my heart will be anyone but hers but I will try my best.

Her name is Cleopatra Leanne Fitzgerald. She seems nice enough. She also lives in Rhode Island and her father is an architect. He helped design the MET and other major metropolitan buildings. Her family is old money and she was raised in society. She is blue blooded and perfect for me according to my mom. I smiled and put on my best act and agreed to take her to dinner the following night.

Skip forward to my five year college reunion. Colin and Finn came back with Cleo and I who had been dating for a year and a half by that time. She was living with me part time. I mostly avoided sleep but occasionally joined her in bed so I could keep up appearances. I need something stronger than the champaign they served at that event because multiple people asked where my girl was. Not Cleo but the only girl who I will ever love. The boys know how much I love her so they still keep up with her. Finn more than Colin but Colin does occasionally so I know she's doing well.

Three months after my reunion I proposed to Cleo. I decided on a private proposal and just said something I found online. I purchased a different ring. I couldn't give her Rory's ring. Even if Rory didn't want it, it didn't belong to anyone else.

Eventually I gained my fathers trust enough for him to relocate me to New York. Colin let me know that Rory had just recently transferred to Boston so I wasn't too nervous about the move. Cleo was fully living with me at that time so she moved with me as well. My father gave me the option to use my old apartment but then quickly changed his mind when he saw my face. I think he knew it had too many memories.

Six weeks after I moved back to New York I was invited to speak at the US Top 50 Reporters and Journalists. I gladly accepted the offer and told Cleo she would need to buy something elegant for the event and she would need to pick the grey tux up from the dry cleaners. She was a society wife in training through and through. Breakfast waiting on the table when I woke up, lunch packed for me with reheating instructions and a warm meal waiting when I got home. My shoes were always polished and in their proper places and my suits were always dry cleaned and ready for the next day. She knew how I liked my drinks and what time of day I wanted them. She tried to offer me coffee the first day we stayed together but I told her I didn't drink coffee anymore. I haven't been able to smell coffee without thinking of her. She will make the perfect wife. For someone else.

The wife I want is someone who works hard for her place in life even though we both have money. Someone who doesn't sit around waiting for me to eat dinner when I work late. My standards for the perfect wife were raised too high when I thought of 99 being my wife.

We went to the event matching perfectly. Walking out of the limo we appeared to be the epitome of a perfect couple. Young, beautiful, smiles. I know she loves me and she thinks we have the perfect relationship. I've never told her about Ace. I couldn't do it. My mom just called her 'that girl' the one time she mentioned her which was almost 3 years ago.

My dad and I have talked about her. He liked Rory since I graduated Yale. He's told me that I need to either chase Rory or stay with Cleo. I choose the latter because this way I won't get my heart broken. I think secretly he wants me to chase Rory but he doesn't give advice about my love life.

We walked into the MET and I saw her. I think I actually felt her first but then I saw her. Time has only done her good. She looks even more amazing than she did the last time I saw her. She's wearing her hair to where it falls gracefully over her face but it's also pulled in a loose side bun. Her dress looks like it was painted on, it hit every curve perfectly. I had to avoid her while I was around Cleo.

We went to talk to my parents then I went up to talk to the editor of the Times. Once our conversation ended, I saw her standing at the bar laughing. I felt a smile break on my face. I was naturally drawn to her. She stopped when she saw me and smiled. I noticed that her freckles were more defined like she had just been in the sun.

"Rory. I haven't... I don't..."  
"Logan. You don't have to..."  
"I miss you Ace."  
"I miss you Loug."  
"How have you been?"  
"I've been good. How about you?"  
"Okay. Working constantly."  
"Finn says that you haven't stopped working since you got back to this area almost literally. He said your mom got her way finally."  
"What else did Finn say?"  
"Well you know Finn."  
I started laughing because I could only imagine what Finn said.  
"I want to talk more later. I have people to see at this and I'm one of the speakers but call me one day. We'll have coffee."  
"What about Cleo?"  
"I'll figure that out."

I walked away and went up to the keynote speaker, Jake Lustick of the New York Times Magizine, and noticed that Cleo was talking to Rory. I saw Cleo hand something to Rory and walk away. I knew I had to chase her to see what happened.

"Cleo! Wait. Cleo. Stop. Cleopatra."  
"Let's go outside and talk." she replied with tears streaming down her face. "Let's go out the side so people can't see us."  
"Okay."  
"She's the one isn't she?"  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
"I knew there was someone else."  
"I swear I haven't cheated."  
"I know you haven't. I'm not mad. I'm happy for you. I love you but I've known for a while that you don't love me. Not romantically at least. I shouldn't have said yes but I thought you might get over whatever that was but you'll never get over her will you? Was that the first time you've seen her since you broke up?"  
"Actually the first time I've seen her since she said no to my proposal."  
"You proposed to her?"  
"Years and years ago."  
"If you're not over her by now, you'll never be over her. Don't hurt anyone else the way you've hurt me Logan. Be with her. Who cares what Shira says. If you love her, be with her."  
"I'm sorry to hurt you."  
"You didn't mean to. You're a good man Logan. You're so worthy of love that you don't realize it."

With that last peice of advice she was gone.

"I'll move. You can stay in the apartment." I said to her.  
"No I think I'm going to go back home tonight. I'll pack a couple of bags and you can ship the rest back. Like I said, don't lose her again. You're a good man and you deserve the woman of your dreams."


End file.
